


The Suicidal CEO

by Nepenthel



Category: TVXQ
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepenthel/pseuds/Nepenthel
Summary: Description:“Go the fuck home.” He is glaring at me, in his mind certainly firing me on the spot; he looks so angry at me, at the world, just so angry. Alright then join the club because if he is angry then I am fuming mad.“So you want to die? How very original.”He gulped and just looked at me, probably out of words by my sudden outburst.“Since you wanna die how about doing me a favor first? Have sex with me.”





	The Suicidal CEO

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot because of a sudden dream of Yunho. It is a shocker because i dont stan him. I am an ELF, automatically soft for SM groups of course. One night, i was oggling Taemin's butt before i sleep and suddenly i woke up at 4 AM because i dreamt of Yunho as my boss, my suicidal boss who i have a crush on for so long, to whom i sarcastically offered sex out of anger. It was so hot and fic worthy --- so lo and behold, a SMUT.
> 
> This is very short but nonetheless, enjoy reading! 

It's fucking 11 pm and I’m still on my office desk sorting dizzying statistic filled documents. My terror of a boss for 6 years, the CEO of the company, is relentless again. Shocker.

 

It’s the annual board review. In fact the Director is still inside his office talking about god knows what. It is protocol to include me, the Executive Assistant, in the meeting but they totally screwed protocol over this time. What could they possibly talk about that privacy became such a hot number? The last time I checked I’m still in the need to know loop.

 

“Hmm.”

 

I massaged my neck and stretched; this meeting is certainly not good. Dragging my butt out of the chair I inched closer to the door, preparing to knock and offer some complimentary food when the wooden frame forcefully thumped against the quiet wall without warning, creating a thud audibly loud throughout the entire floor. 

 

“Good-“, I wasn't even able to finish greeting the leaving Director when Jung Yunho, my boss, appeared from his office. His always taut smug face looking unbelievably defeated. I threw him a questioning look. 

 

“Ka. Go home. We're done today. Leave.”

 

I am dismissed. What did I say? Terror? No, make that jerk.

 

Fuming, I went to the bathroom and changed clothes. I am going to my friend's birthday party, supposed to host it, but now I'm gonna crash the party I sponsored. Great job. Trying my best to salvage the night, I spent almost 30 minutes donning a glitter make up. I am late anyway, better be pretty. Right? 

 

I went back to my desk to collect my things to leave as ordered. Bag heavy with party props, my feet automatically trace the corridor leading to the private elevator, exclusive to the CEO and straight to the parking area. I watched quietly as the illuminated number changed from G3 to Pent Suite 1, sighing as the metal door swished open at last.

 

Damn that jerk. I cant help but worry.

 

I let the elevator open and close before I made up my mind and turned. Let me join the break the protocol party tonight. I will just check on him, just a peek, then leave after. That's it.

 

Taking a deep breath, I held the gold knob preparing to softly knock when it turned effortlessly in my hand. The door is unlocked? Weird.

 

I tentatively take a look inside and was shocked. Yunho's office is in total disarray, papers scattered on the table, his priceless pens lying useless on the floor. Where is he? 

 

My eyes wandered on the mess for some time, at a loss of what to do for the first time in my career, unable to grasp what's happening. This day is really weird.

 

I bent to gather the expensive collection when the sound of shattering glass from the bathroom rooted me on the spot. More crashing sound followed. I threw the pens back to the floor and knocked urgently on the door. The crashing stopped.

 

“Jung-nim. Are you okay? What's happening? What's that sound?”

 

Silence stretched to minutes without him answering, I knocked again, forcefully this time. Okay, this is definitely a screw boss' privacy situation. I have been his secretary for years now, I know him more than anyone; we are friends as much as the corporate ladder allows us to be so I wont be fooled, I know something is seriously amiss.

 

“Yunho. Open up jebal.”

 

Silence again. Damn it.

 

“What is wrong with you? Open up or I’m calling the guard for the key. Your call.” 

 

Yunho's squared jaw greeted me when the door finally opened. “I told you to go home.”

 

One look is enough for me to know, I forced my way inside the bathroom. What a mess. Blood is dripping from the broken vanity mirror, the faucet continuously flowing like a river to the tiled surface, and a leather belt hanging loosely from the hooked ceiling – my mouth pressed on my teeth upon seeing the innocent looking object.

 

I cant believe this. Is he serious?

 

“Go the fuck home.”

 

He is glaring at me, in his mind certainly firing me on the spot; he looks so angry at me, at the world, just so angry. Alright then join the club because if he is angry then I am fuming mad. 

 

“So you want to die? How very original.”

 

He gulped and just looked at me, probably out of words by my sudden outburst.

 

“Since you wanna die how about doing me a favor first? Have sex with me.”

 

“What?!

 

I ignored his disbelief. I am shaking with anger. How dare him?

 

“That face and body, God knows I’m really attracted to it but of course I wouldn’t do anything about it. It would be such a shame you know.. SINCE YOU WANNA DIE.” I said sarcastically.

 

Yunho's cheek turned pale and red simultaneously; he stood there like a statue; eyes widened, fist still dripping red from punching the willing mirror. I am not done.

 

“So let me squeeze it on your schedule. One last taste of heaven on Earth before you die. I will assist you after however you want to kill yourself. What do you think?”

 

His lips moved to speak, closing it again after losing the ability to string words enough to counter my bravado. How dare him? How could he be so selfish and think of doing this? Did he even stop to think? Shit. I know I am not making sense, people don’t stop and think thru suicide, they just do.

 

I hate him but I hate myself more. I wanted him since the first time I saw him. Those intimidating eyes took my heart years ago – the same pair of eyes searching my face right now for answers I don’t have. 

 

I took a deep breath and calmed myself. My heeled shoes splashed water as I reach for the medicine cabinet; I turned off the faucet.

 

“Hands please.”

 

His hands are soft; it is an accurate representation of the owner, strong but soft. He owns the world but he would die without me; and now, that just went as literal as it could be. I carefully cleaned his wounded fist and wrapped it in bandage. 

 

I looked up to meet his eyes – what is this sudden change? I felt electrocuted by his intent gaze; I dropped his arms and cleared my throat.

 

“You’re wet and blood stained. Please change your clothes. I will drive you home.”

 

He obeyed and quietly took his go-to bag from the closet, losing his tie and stripping out of his expensive suit. I turned and started collecting glass shards on the floor; trying hard not to look. 

 

“What are you doing?” His deep voice startled me. 

 

“Cleaning.” Obviously.

 

“Just call the maintenance. You’ll get your hands cut with those.” He ordered.

 

He found a way to remind himself he is the boss thank God. This is getting awkward. I called for cleaning and sat on the couch.

 

Silence reigned at the messy office, broken only by the arrival of the jolly janitor, mouth gaping wide when he saw the broken shards in the bathroom; he didn’t dare speak what’s on his mind. 

 

Yunho sat on the edge of his work table waiting, finger combing hair away from his face. Goddamn it.

 

“Done Sir.”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

The janitor quickly stepped out of the office after bowing, taking away all the sharp garbage with him; closing the door on his way out without asking.

 

Yunho stayed inclined-seated on the table, his gaze now shifted on my face slowly burning crimson red. I stood up. I cant take it anymore. 

 

“I’ll be waiting outside. Please buzz me when you’re ready to go home.”

 

I reached the door without a word from him. Relief washing over me as I turned the knob free.

 

“Not so fast.”

 

Yunho grabbed my arm halfway through the door and pulled me inside, closing the open door with my back conveniently at the same time, pushing me gently on the designer wood, arms outstretched at both sides providing me no room for escape. No need. His burning stare is enough to paralyze my body.

 

 “W-what are you doing?” I felt weak under his close up gaze. 

 

“Taking your offer.”

 

He closed the small distance between our faces in a heartbeat. He took my lips full, urgently sliding his tongue inside my mouth. It didn’t take long before I gave in, I dreamt of this a thousand times. I kissed him back with fervor, my tongue pushing his back playfully, biting it softly. He moaned and pressed me more to the door. I laced my fingers to his burning neck, clinging for support as the kiss went deeper and hotter.

 

Yunho suddenly pulled away, bumped his forehead to mine, eyes pleading with lust.. And what is this? Respect? Hesitation? I can’t tell. 

 

“I am not sorry but I am giving you a chance to change your mind.” His breathing is labored by the kiss. I met his gaze. I don’t give a fuck anymore.

 

“I am not sorry either.”

 

I grabbed his collar and pressed him to me more; kissing him again, more passionate and needy. Yunho’s body relaxed and stiffened simultaneously, his soft hands finding his way to my hips, expertly freeing the carefully tucked shirt from my skirt. His lips softly inching away from my lips, tracing my jawline, reaching my neck at last, teasing with both of his hands gently pressing my exposed skin, fingers moving in circles now itching to my back under the damped shirt. My knees are totally weak when he stopped to stare at my face.

 

“You are so beautiful.” 

 

He kissed my lips again, demanding more this time while urgently unbuttoning my shirt. He helped me out of it, refusing to leave my lips for a second, hands fumbling on my bra, freeing me at last. The wooden door felt cold against my bare skin. I drew him closer; seeking the heat from his body. I shuddered when his hands found its way to my breast, gently cupping both like it is made for his hands only.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

His lips left mine to shower my earlobes with kisses, moving slowly all the way to my chest, teasing and finally sucking on my hard nipples, making my skin damper, making me wet. 

 

“Fuck.”

 

Yunho stopped and stood straight, releasing me from his arms, locking me in place with his fiery stare instead,

 

“Not yet.”

 

He stripped out of the white long sleeves he is wearing, tilted his head and effortlessly carried me from the floor, opening my legs by doing so. I laced my legs on his broad hips, provocatively pushing on his hardness the soft pants failed to disguise from me. He playfully bit my left shoulder in return.

 

My head swayed as his body walked towards the table, giving me enough view of the messy office, a quick reminder of what happened a while ago. I feel sick of myself but seeing the chaotic room made me more wet – This is so hot. I cupped his face and sucked on his lips long enough to make him stop walking.

 

“Whoah. Easy tiger.”

 

Yunho teased me with a knowing smile on his face – the angry man who wants to end his life feels like a totally different person. The look in his eyes changing from defeat to lust to hunger.

 

He brusquely brushed the remaining papers off his already messy table, laying me down to the wooden platform, raising my hips to reach his. I bit my lips and looked at him provocatively, eyes showing hunger matching his. 

 

“Do you want me?”, Yunho asked with his deep voice, as he bent over me, taking both of my hands hostage, pinning me on the table, while pushing his still covered hard cock to my center. 

 

“Yes.”

 

I whispered under his gaze, writhing with pleasure as he started dry humping me hard, making the heavy table rock. He stared down at me as he suddenly stopped, biting his lips as his hands finally released mine

 

“I wanted to do this since I first saw you.” He confessed as his fingers found it way to my waist, going straight to the lacy edge of my black underwear.

 

I gasp in anticipation, whole body ready to act once he took it off for me. He did not. His hands touched me over the cloth, moving back and forth. I shuddered instantaneously.

 

“Please..” I begged him, not knowing what exactly I wanted.

 

“Please what?”

 

He teased me, rubbing me more, creating little circles over the now damp cloth, adding more pressure as I feel myself get wetter and wetter. 

 

“Please. Do it.” I begged him again, now desperately wanting to take over him, reaching for his hand at the same time, guiding it to my moist cunt. 

 

He smiled and stopped my hand, pinning me back to the hard surface again, never giving me a chance to set the pace.

 

“I will do it.” He assured me.

 

Without warning, he put two fingers inside my mouth, teasing my tongue with it first, just to jolt me off my back by thrusting it inside, deeper to my throat. I gagged on his soft teasing fingers.

 

Mouth open with shock, I was not able to stop myself letting out a loud gasp as his wet fingers suddenly slipped into my pussy without warning. I automatically writhe as his expert strokes move inside me, body shaking as pressure slowly build down below my abdomen. He finger fucked me expertly, teasing my G spot, adding more fingers to please me. 

 

“I cant take it anymore.” I moaned in defeat as his pace intensified, making me cum at last. I shuddered on the table, knees weak over my orgasm, tired but wanting more.

 

I was catching my breath with my eyes closed when I felt him distance his body from me, taking off my underwear at last, making my breath once again in its most laboured state, if not worse. 

 

“Open your eyes.” He ordered me.

 

His eyes is flashed with nothing but lust over by my now completely naked body. I quickly obeyed him, totally under his spell.

 

“You asked for this.”

 

He quickly reminded me before pushing his hard cock inside my pussy. Just like that he is inside me. His cock felt like heaven, big enough for me, fitting me tightly like we are made for each other. Just like that.

 

“Oh God.”

 

I moaned as Yunho suddenly slowed down, teasing me even more while kneading both of my breast gently. He bit his lips as his own moan escaped him. 

 

I writhe under him again, not knowing where to turn as he alternately moved slow and fast inside me. I found myself holding on to the edge of the wooden table, clawing my fingernails to it like a kitten. 

 

“Stop being a tease. Fuck you.”

 

I cursed at him, pleasure intensifying with his every move. Yunho just laughed at me, his voice coarse from the hot sex. He then took his manhood out of my almost dripping center, making my hips moved upward to the air in protest. 

 

“You are a tease yourself. Looking so hot everyday, unattainable to me, totally indifferent with that Yes Boss attitude of yours.” 

 

My mouth opened in awe as I heard his words. Am I hearing this right? He wanted me too?

 

I just stared at him unable to speak with relief, joy and if its possible, even more hotter. I felt hot all over. His eyes sparkled as he suddenly slapped the head of his pulsing cock over my sensitive clit. The bastard knows it doesn’t he? He knows I want him more.

 

He then entered me again, making me scream. My eyes opening wide as he took it out again, entered, off again, entered, off – this bastard. 

 

“OH GOD PLEASE.”

 

I cried as he looked like he will do it again, my pussy slowly turning into a river with anticipation and need.

 

“Tell me what you want.” He asked, as he traced little circles with his cock over my now red clit. 

 

“Fuck me hard. I want it hard. Fuck you.” I told him, pissed at his teasing. 

 

“Okay. As you wish.”

 

He let go of me suddenly, dropping his pants and underwear completely this time. I let my eyes roam around his buffed body shamelessly. He is so fucking hot.

 

Yunho then lifted me off the table, turning my body from him, my back now exposed to his glory. He brushed my black hair off the side of my face and licked my earlobe, sucking and releasing it just as quickly as he bent me over. I didn’t have to ask this time, he entered me roughly from behind, fucking me in an instant, as hard as I wished it to be. 

 

My cheeks slapped the table surface as his body rocked mine, his hardness inside making me want more. Endless moans both escaped our dry throat. He is taking me fast, riding me whilst totally leaning over me, pinning me yet again to the table, with his body this time; making it hard to breathe.

 

“Oh. Yes. Yes. Yes. Damn it.”

 

I noisily gushed under him. He allowed me room to move for a second, slapping my now crimson butt from the intense bumping. 

 

“I always imagined you will be a noisy fuck.”

 

Yunho said. I cant see him but I know he is smirking behind me. 

 

“Let me ride you instead. Let’s see who’s louder.”

 

I answered him, all inhibitions gone by now. I wanted to please him too. 

 

“I am not done yet.” 

 

He lifted my other leg and put it over the table, stretching and opening me wider than ever. He then took over me again, more roughly this time. He is dominating me and I am enjoying every bit of it. My stretched leg felt like giving out with the insistent humping Yunho makes, it is shaking on its own. 

 

He relented and put me back to my feet, taking both of my arms this time, pulling it from the back, making my head drop lower. He then put his fingers in my mouth again, urging me to suck. I licked it obediently, heightening my desire for him.

 

His thrust moved faster, his cock pulsating inside me like a bomb about to explode. He is about to cum isn’t he? I can feel my orgasm building at the pit of my stomach as well. 

 

“Faster please.” I begged him.

 

He answered me by turning my body to face his, never removing his cock inside, my dripping wet pussy making it possible to do so without pain. He looked me in the eyes and took me deeper, making me moan even more. With his hands hugging my sweaty back, he kissed me full on the lips until we both ran out of oxygen, while he dug deeper and deeper, faster inside me. 

 

I closed my eyes in satisfaction as I felt my body quiver in orgasm. It feels so fucking good. 

 

I watched his face this time, his eyes closed savoring my wetness as his relentless hips pushed over me until he came inside at last, making my insides even wetter. He grunted in celebration, opening his eyes as he catch his breath.

 

He kissed me again as he gently slid off his cock from my now cum filled pussy. I can feel the warm liquid slowly threatening to escape to the floor; I felt myself blush.

 

We put our clothes back in silence with the occasional clearing of throats and staring.

 

He brushed his hair off his face and offered me water.

 

“Where are you going by the way? Before..”

 

He let the question hung in the awkward air.

 

“Oh before.”, I took a sip from the bottle he gave me before answering, “I was supposed to host my friend’s birthday party.”

 

His eyebrows automatically arched with my answer. I can tell he is back to his old self.

 

“So that’s why you are dressed like that.”

 

“Yes.” I answered, fanning my face with my fingers, still hot from what happened between us.

 

“Will you proceed to the party from here?” He casually asked.

 

I paused to think for a second. “I don’t think so. I’m going straight home.”

 

Yunho looked at me intensely after hearing my answer, making my throat constrict again.

 

“I will take you home.” He brazenly said.

 

Our eyes met, totally understanding each other this time. 

 

I am not sure what home he meant – but I said yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it, This is my first SMUT so tell me what you think.
> 
> \- Thel


End file.
